


【夏冬】两天一夜

by beijikaola



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: M/M, Underage Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26961886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beijikaola/pseuds/beijikaola
Summary: 番剧还没播完时期的妄想之后补了漫画觉得某种程度上也说得通。唉，明明是情侣漫画中两人互动真不多。
Relationships: Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka, 上山立夏/佐藤真冬
Kudos: 7





	【夏冬】两天一夜

真冬：“上山同学，你姐姐不会突然回家吧？”  
立夏：“放心吧，姐姐和爸爸妈妈回老家参加婚礼去了，要后天才会回来。”

这是真冬第一次去立夏的家里，在玄关处脱了鞋，怯生生的说：“打扰了！”  
跟在立夏的身后进了公寓。玄关的储物柜上，放着一盆小植物和全家福，一家四口，立夏拍照时不配合的表情有点可爱。  
“要喝饮料吗？”立夏站在冰箱前问。  
“茶，我要绿茶。”听到他这么说，立夏很想敲自己的脑袋。简直太笨了，为了今天，提前准备了不少东西，包括晚餐的材料，以及餐后甜点，偏偏忘记了绿茶。

恋爱中的小情侣，都喜欢在家里人外出的时候玩居家版的模拟游戏。虽然说是有情饮水饱，但很想展现自己打动人的一面。恋爱经验0次的少年，厚着脸皮向女生打听：什么类型的男生是受欢迎的类型。男友力的小调查。这并不是说他把真冬放在了弱势的一方才去咨询女生。只是如果是去咨询男生，男生的回答多半很中二。

女生们表示：细心，温柔，擅长倾听，并且会做好吃的食物，这样的男生比较有男友力。嗯，这个简直戳中了立夏的最大优势。因为生活在双职工家庭里，父母工作忙加班的时候很多，而被姐姐使唤去做饭的时候也很多。

然而立夏绝望的在冰箱里翻了一下以后，得出结论，自己的确在采购清单里漏掉了绿茶。抹茶味的点心都准备了，绿茶饮料却忘了。  
“那个，我忘记买茶了，我泡热茶给你喝可以吗？”  
“那就麻烦上山同学了。”

开始谈恋爱之后，立夏才发现真冬喜欢一切绿茶味的东西。在学校福利社只买抹茶味的面包，喜欢抹茶味的蛋糕，抹茶味的点心，平时的饮料也只喝绿茶。自己和家人去京都的时候，特地买了两大购物袋老字号的抹茶味点心做伴手礼。导致他姐姐一直追问，是送给谁？有些慌张的立夏说是送给乐队的伙伴们，其实并没有“们”，都是送给真冬的。说起来，乐队另外两个是咖啡控，对抹茶无感。真冬的喜好被他们吐槽像个老爷爷。

瓦斯炉上的红色水壶已经开始冒热气，料理台上木质托盘和茶具已经准备好。立夏还准备了一碟精致的抹茶味和果子。他不会让真冬知道他还准备了蛋糕，日式和西式的点心都准备了。真冬看着他绷着一张脸，严肃认真摆弄着托盘，小心翼翼往碟子上安放小叉子的样子，有点可爱。看来做足了待客的准备工作。真冬不想揭穿他的蓄谋已久，因为他这个傲娇的男朋友稍微逗一下都会羞的面红耳赤，就像。。。就像这个正在冒水蒸气的红色小水壶。真冬不禁被自己心里这个奇特的联想逗笑了。  
“喂，你自己在傻笑什么啊！”  
“啊，没什么，就是觉得上山同学很可爱。”  
“哈？我有时候真的怀疑你是不是电波族？总说些莫名其妙的话。”

总说些让我心跳加速的话，立夏心里嘀咕着。

“我们是在茶几上喝茶？还是去我房间喝？”端着托盘的立夏问。  
“去你的房间吧，我想看看上山同学的房间什么样。”

“哦，你的房间跟我想象的不太一样啊！”环顾了一下四周真冬很认真的说。  
“笨蛋，正常人的房间都是这样布置的吧，你想象里的是什么样子？”  
“嗯，很深色的。”  
“什么鬼？”  
“嗯。。。墙上贴了很多海报的。。。”  
“哈？在你心里我是什么中二少年吗？”  
“不是，就是觉得上山同学很酷。”  
“过来，坐这里，喝茶吧。”  
“是。”

两个人背靠着床边，并排坐着，托盘在两人的中间。真冬双手捧着茶杯，小心翼翼的喝了一口热乎乎的绿茶，立夏见状立刻打开了空调。  
“上山同学，那是什么？”真冬指着暑假下层那排东西问立夏。  
“哦，那个啊，是唱片。”  
“好厉害，现在能听吗？”  
“抱歉，电唱机坏了，老爸正打算买个新的呢。下次我把唱片机准备好，我们再听吧。”  
“突然觉得上山同学的爱好挺老派呢。”  
“就像你喜欢喝绿茶一样吗？傻瓜。”说着立夏爬起来走到书架边上，用手指比划着：“这里到这里，这部分是老爸年轻时的珍藏，那边的一部分是我和老爸一起去二手店淘来的。”  
“上山君的爸爸以前也是乐队的吗？你说过你的第一把吉他就是爸爸的旧吉他。”  
“对啊，年轻时组建过乐队，后来大学毕业成了建筑师后就彻底放弃了。”立夏平淡的说。  
“想想也对，很多年后，上山同学说不定也会成为上班族，每天穿着西装拎着公事包去工作。”真冬仰着头望着立夏微笑着说。  
“那你呢？以后想做什么？想过什么样的生活。”  
“我吗？没想过那么远，我现在想做的事就是。。。kiss。”真冬无辜的说道。

「这个笨蛋，又是这样脸不红心不跳的说着让人害羞的话。  
为什么每次心脏爆炸的都是我，好不甘心啊！」上山立夏内绝望的内心独白。

像两只初次见面的打招呼的小动物，试探着轻啄对方的嘴唇。虽然已经接吻很多次了，立夏还是有一些害羞。打破僵局的总是真冬。用舌尖轻轻舔着他的唇缝。小小滑滑的舌尖，像一只舔牛奶的小猫。而且他舔其他东西的时候更加可爱……主动张口，放这个可爱的入侵者进来。舌尖挑逗着舌尖，刺激的口腔分泌出更多的唾液。

两个人自然而然歪歪斜斜的侧躺在床上，游刃有余的细细亲吻着，立夏喜欢一边接吻一边揉着他小小软软的耳垂。被亲吻耳朵的时候，整个人都变得软软的。  
“上山同学，床单上有你的味道。我好喜欢你的味道。”  
“说什么蠢话呢？笨蛋。专心点啊！”立夏暂时放过了他的耳朵小声说。  
"所以上山同学，要做吗？我的意思是。。。做让两个人愉快的事。"

他是怎么做到的？这么无辜又直白的说着这样大胆的话。立夏心里的真冬未解之谜之一。

拜托，相处了好些日子的交往对象，在家里人都不在的时候邀请你回家过周末。明摆着是要发生点什么的。亲密的举动在日常里并不是没有，牵手，拥抱，接吻。不对！次序应该是接吻，拥抱，牵手。和自己喜欢的人接吻，怎么会没有生理反应？对真冬来说简直是种甜蜜的折磨。真冬有过和同性交往的经验，而那个吉他笨蛋，和女孩子交往的经验都没有。如果两人拥抱着接吻，不出一会儿，立夏就会害羞的推开他，和他保持距离，大概是因为起了反应而害羞。可是他却从来没提出要进一步，直到今天趁家里人都不在，邀请真冬来一起过周末。

"那个，你。。。以前是。。。怎么弄的？"立夏涨红了脸，憋了半天问出了这句在他心里纠结很久的话。他知道真冬谈过一场刻骨铭心的恋爱，也大概知道真冬有那方面的经验，但不知道具体是"哪个位置"。自己肖想中的场景当然是真冬被自己抱，可是万一现实不能如愿的话，可以商量一下。  
"我想被上山同学抱。。。上山同学明白了吗？"  
原来如此，看来自己幻想的场景要实现了。  
"所以，先脱衣服吧。"真冬小声的说。

夏季校服只不过一件薄薄的白衬衫内搭T恤,脱掉上衣，真冬白皙又有些瘦弱的身体展露无遗。立夏凑上前，用鼻尖蹭了蹭他的后颈。  
"上山君，怎么了？"  
"觉得真冬后颈的汗毛很可爱。"  
亲了亲他后颈继续说："你还记得，以前你发烧的时候，我去你家看你吗？"  
"记得，怎么了？"  
"那时候，你穿着领口很宽的家居服，走在我前面领我进屋，出了很多汗，空气里都是你的味道，所以。。。我。。。"就算是已经交往的关系，描述起自己的心猿意马，立夏还是会害羞。  
"所以呢？你当时想做什么？”真冬坏笑着问，其实只是想逗逗他，他喜欢看立夏瞠目结舌的样子。舞台上的他沉着冷静光芒四射，可是私下却笨拙的可爱，可能恋爱中的人都是傻瓜吧！  
“笨蛋，想什么呢？你当时在生病，再说那时候我们还没有交往。”  
"上山同学回家后，难道没有想着我做了什么舒服的事吗？"  
"那个。。。有。。。"立夏羞愧又心虚的小声说。

如果说公演之后的一吻是肾上腺素激发的一时冲动，那么去过真冬家之后就是对自己取向的确定。那天晚上，立夏久违的失眠了。就算闭上双眼，真冬白皙的后颈也总是在他眼皮下，晃来晃去。更不要说他因为发烧迷迷糊糊的表情，因为高温而泛红的双颊，额头细细密密的汗珠。

靠近他床边就能闻到的，真冬的味道。盛夏的下午趁着家长不在家，去喜欢的人家里，男孩子的卧室里，阳光从窗帘缝钻了进来，电扇无法驱散的闷热，若有若无的汗味儿，心跳的很快，似乎有什么东西破茧而出。

那天晚上，立夏回忆着这样的场景，做了那样的事，用纸巾擦干净自己的右手，小心的毁灭证据。躺着放空的脑袋终于想明白些什么事情："原来自己是真的非常喜欢真冬，而且是带着情欲的那种喜欢。"


End file.
